Curiousness
by Eliteeric
Summary: Just let me know if you'd like for me to continue this.


Chapter 1: Introduction

Kaylee, as she gets older, realizes that her parents are not always going to be there for her. She's only ten, but she's already looking to the future. She has dark brown hair, light brown eyes, and a cute smile that could light up the room. She stands at four feet and eight inches tall, and weighs about eighty pounds. Her chest, however, hasn't grown much, but she doesn't mind. Her body has never been introduced to sex, nor has she heard about it, which just adds to her cute figure. One weekend, her parents got a job stationed near the island in Florida. Her innocence just made her all the more wanted by anything that could get inside her panties. She didn't know it, but everywhere she went, she encountered some kind of bug, and all it wanted to do was crawl right up her skirt. Now, she's starting to wonder if bugs are the only friends she has, mainly because she's anti-social. She forgot all of her problems after stepping out of the car and walking into the new house.

Chapter 2: New Friend

As Kaylee entered the room she was using, she saw one thing that stood out in the whole room: A small, light brown mouse. Her first instinct was to call for one of her parents, but something about the mouse made her want to just confront it on her own. She stepped into the room and closed the door behind her. After that, she knelt down next to the mouse to see if it would run away; it didn't. She stuck her hand out slowly as if to tell the mouse she doesn't mean to hurt it, but the mouse did something better. It leaned towards Kaylee's hand and nuzzled against it, which made Kaylee giggle with happiness. She was tempted to keep the mouse hidden from her parents until she heard a knock on the door. Before her mom opened the door, Kaylee was already sitting infront of the mouse, hiding it from her mother.  
>"Do you like your room, Kaylee?" Her mom asked her as she looked around. "Y-yes, I do." Kaylee said with a nervous smile. While the two girls continued the short conversation, Kaylee felt the mouse nuzzle up against the back of her shorts, which slightly tickled her as she tried to keep a straight face.<br>"Well, if you need anything, you have my number. Me and your father will be out and about. So, have fun!" Her mother said, and with that, closed the door behind her as she left. Immediately after she closed the door, Kaylee whipped around to look at the mouse. Her mind raced with questions on what the mouse was trying to do, but just thought it was taking after all the bugs that wanted to get in her shorts. The mouse was frightened by her actions and started to scurry away. Kaylee watched as her new friend ran away under her bed. Was that the last time she would see it?

Chapter 3: Sexy Fun

Before getting into bed, Kaylee decided to take a shower. She was thinking about the mouse again, what would've happened if she didn't scare it away. Her fingers moved without thought down her body until they reached her tight cunt. She began to finger herself slightly, until it got rough and she started inserting more fingers. When she came, she couldn't tell which liquid was hers as the shower water washed it away. It was her first climax, and her first time masturbating. All because the curious mouse turned her on. After she got out of the shower, she didn't even think about putting on anything. But, she put on her pajamas anyway, with some white lace panties. When she got in bed, it didn't take Kaylee long enough to fall asleep. But it also didn't take her long to wake back up from a familiar tickling sensation. She lifted her blanket to see the mouse before it crawled into the top of her pajama shirt. As it did, Kaylee's eyes widened as she started to laugh uncontrollably. It's little feet tickled her skin as it crawled around eagerly. The tickling stopped when it found her left nipple, which made her tense up. The mouse then began to lick her nipple, which made her moan with happiness. The mouse then began to nip at it as well, making Kaylee squirm as it brought her pleasure. It then scurried over to her right nipple and began doing the same thing. After that, it kept switching from nipple to nipple, pleasing Kaylee for ten minutes until it began to make its way downward. It was trying to get in her pajama pants.  
>"Oh no, not there my friend." She whispered as she reached down to nudge it away. The mouse obediently crawled away from her pajama pants and back up to her chest area, where it curled up between her small mounds and went to sleep. Kaylee didn't complain about it's actions and went to sleep with it.<p>

Chapter 4: Bobby

When Kaylee woke up, she felt that the mouse was still between her small, A-cup breasts. She giggled as she slid her hand into her shirt and poked it softly. It immediately woke up and looked as if it would scurry away, but instead just crawled out of her pajama shirt and into the bed beside her. Smiling, Kaylee got up and walked over to her dresser, the mouse following her at her feet. When she noticed this, she looked down at the mouse with a question in her head.  
>"Can you understand me?" She asked the mouse. The mouse bobbed its head up and down, as if saying yes. Kaylee let out a gasp before asking, "Do you like my... Chest...?" The mouse bobbed up and down, but seemed more excited at that question. Her eyes widened at its answer, and a blush spread across her face as she faced her dresser. She began to strip down, taking off her pajama shirt first before stopping. The mouse looked up at her in awe, then bobbed up and down when she hesitated with her pajama pants.<br>"I-it's too embarrassing..." She muttered to the mouse. The mouse scurried over to her foot and licked it, making her giggle a bit as she grabbed the sides of her pajama pants. Pulling them down, she noticed that the mouse was scurrying around her feet as it looked at her panties.  
>"Y-you really want in my panties, huh?" She asked with a giggle, the mouse answered a yes as it bobbed up and down. Kaylee decided to tease it a bit by posing above it before taking out some shorts to put on, followed by a shirt. This made the mouse calm down as she put on clothes to cover herself. Seeing the mouse bobbing up and down, it gave her an idea.<br>"Bobby. I'll call you Bobby from now on." She said with a giggle. The mouse seemed to approve as it bobbed up and down.

Chapter 5: Public Fun

Kaylee planned to visit the nearest mall while they were here, but she didn't want to leave Bobby alone, so she hid him in her shirt as she rode her bike there. She specifically asked him not to please her while she rode her bike. When they got to the mall, Bobby began to lick her left nipple again, which made her almost trip. She walked quickly to the nearest restroom and into one of the stalls. She made sure no one was around before reaching in her shirt to grab Bobby.  
>"Just because the bike ride is over, doesn't mean you can do it!" She said with a giggle. Bobby bobbed in her hand to let her know he won't do it again. With trust, she let him scurry back into her shirt as she walked out of the bathroom. She got the idea of getting a shirt with a pocket, and got a white one. Not only that, but she had enough money leftover to get a new pair of panties. The second she stepped in the aisle, she felt Bobby in her shirt, which gave her an idea.<br>"Pick out some new panties for me, Bobby." She whispered as she walked past some pairs. She felt his head pop out in the neck of her shirt, which made her giggle as she walked slowly. When they came across some polka dot panties, Bobby began to bob until Kaylee pointed to them. She took the panties off the rack and went to pay for them. After that, she rode her bike home faster than before, eager to try on the new panties.

Chapter 6: Giving In

When they got home, the first thing Kaylee did was strip off her clothes, even before they got to her room. Bobby was placed on her dresser for a better view as she took out the new panties. She glanced over at Bobby to see he was watching closely before focusing back on the panties. When she got both legs in, she began to pull them up, but flinched when she saw Bobby dive into the panties and stopped pulling them up at her knees.  
>"Bobby! You just can't wait, can you?" She asked with a giggle, but gave up trying and pulled them the rest of the way up. When his fur touched her pussy, she couldn't help but moan softly. Looking down, he made a small bulge in her panties, and as he moved, she just had to squirm around to control herself. It felt so heavenly to have something other than her fingers touch that spot. What made her squirt was the slight lick that Bobby did to her cunt. The squirting made him thirsty for more, and he eagerly began to lick all around her pussy. Kaylee lost her balance and fell on her ass, making Bobby's head push a little into her pussy. This set her off, and she climaxed into his face. It was a miracle that it didn't drown him, but that didn't stop him from being completely covered in Kaylee's cum. Bobby crawled out of her panties and looked up at her, bobbing up and down with happiness as she panted softly.<br>"Oh Bobby... You're welcome in my panties anytime..." She said as she looked down at him. But he was busy licking up the juices he wasn't covered in.

Chapter 7: _Body_guard

Kaylee wasn't going to stay inside all day, and she was too horny to keep her panties on. So, she thought of a game to play, and Bobby's reward would make him happy. The game was for Kaylee to hide among the trees while Bobby looked for her. When he would find her, he would find her pussy, and she'd let him do whatever he pleases.  
>"Count to thirty!" She said with a giggle as she laid him down gently in the grass. After that, she ran off into the woods until she found a good place. Quickly and quietly, she bunched up as many leaves as she could and piled them all over her body, except for her exposed cunt. Little did she know, there were centimeter long grasshoppers lurking in the leaves she disturbed, and she didn't realize she was covered in them until they started to crawl in her pussy. Squealing, she couldn't help but moan as two, four, then nine grasshoppers were filling up her cunt. They were so small that twenty more could have gotten inside too, but Bobby was there to stop them. Kaylee didn't know how hungry he was until he shoved half his body into her pussy, which made her eyes roll back into her head with pleasure as Bobby ate the grasshoppers. Bobby was a literal bodyguard! In no time at all, Bobby had eaten and scared all the grasshoppers that were invading Kaylee's body.<br>"You're so nice, Bobby!" She shouted as she stood up with him in her hands. "They were going to get to m-" She stopped mid-sentence as she felt one last grasshopper in her pussy, but it was too deep for Bobby to get. "I-i-it's okay, B-bobby... W-w-we c-can always see w-what happens!" She said with a moan, it was crawling deeper. Not even her own fingers got this deep. She was eager to get back inside, so she ran all the way back. When she got back, she noticed that her mom's car was home, and she was naked!  
>"W-what do I do...?" She asked herself, but Bobby was already two steps ahead of her. He bobbed up and down until she realized he wanted in her pussy. "O-okay..." She said as she let him crawl inside. What she saw was incredible. Bobby shrank himself down to the size of her pinky finger, and he fit inside perfectly! That solved that problem, but what about her mom?<p>

Chapter 8: Sexy Ninja

Looking through the glass door, she saw her mom watching tv; perfect. With the grasshopper getting deeper, how will she possibly get past her mom without moaning? Inhaling deeply, she took her chances and slipped inside the house. As she did, she felt the grasshopper reach its destination: Her womb. She had to hold back a moan, let alone a climax as she sneaked behind her mother, and into her room. When she got there, she shut the door and didn't make it to her bed without feeling herself climaxing. The liquid was too much for Bobby, and he just went out with it. As for the grasshopper, it was safe from coming out. She noticed that Bobby returned to his normal size, but the grasshopper kept her juices flowing.  
>"W-what is it d-doing?" She asked out loud. Inside her womb, she felt the grasshopper start to explore deeper, to the back of her womb. There, it began to lay its cold eggs. "I-it's laying eggs!" She said loudly and immediately covered her mouth from being too loud. She grabbed Bobby swiftly and got under the covers in her bed just as her mom walked in.<br>"Is everything okay, Kaylee?" She asked as she looked around. "Y-y-yeah, mom, never better!" Kaylee said back with a smile, she was telling the truth about one thing, and that is that the grasshopper was giving her intense pleasure from the inside. "Well, just tell me if you need anything." Her mom said before closing the door behind her.

Chapter 9: Eggs

Kaylee kept squirming around as the one, tiny grasshopper kept laying eggs. She lost count after fifteen, mainly because she was then focused on a different pleasure: Bobby. He was licking her clit! She didn't even know what it was until he started to lick it. She was being pleased too much, and even though she just climaxed, she was already squirting again. Finally, she felt the eggs stop, and the grasshopper beginning to crawl out of her pussy. She felt Bobby stop licking when the grasshopper came out, but she stopped him from eating it.  
>"N-no, I want to keep it for later..." Kaylee said softly, but she was too weak to catch it. She saw it disappear when it headed into her panty-drawer. At least she'll know where to find it later. Other than that, Kaylee was still stuck with a bloated belly. Bobby was bobbing up and down on her stomach as he watched her squirm with pleasure.<br>"M-maybe they'll hatch later?" Kaylee muttered to Bobby, and he bobbed. "Might as w-well go to sleep, then." She said, and Bobby was already curling up between her mounds again. Together, they fell asleep.

Chapter 10: Sexy Neighbor

"Kaylee, we have guests!" Kaylee heard her mother yell from the kitchen. Kaylee wasn't eager to meet them, but she might as well. Getting out of bed, she noticed that the eggs didn't hatch yet. She slipped on the polka dot panties, put on the shirt with the pocket, and a short skirt. Smiling, she let Bobby hide in the pocket as she walked out to meet the guests. Her eyes widened as she saw her. The girl looked to be the same age as Kaylee, but she had dirty blonde hair with light blue eyes. Her chest looked to be slightly bigger than Kaylee's, and she was wearing a light blue shirt, with a matching skirt. There were two braids in her hair that made her look beyond adorable. Kaylee was in love with a girl.  
>"H-hi... I'm Laila..." The girl muttered out of embarrassment. "I-i'm Kaylee." Returned Kaylee. The two girls held each other's gaze for a while before Kaylee's mom took Laila's mom outside. "Kaylee, we'll be gone for a while, so you two have fun." Her mom said before they went outside and drove off. They left them alone, just staring at each other. There was a long pause before Kaylee finally talked, but she spoke her mind.<br>"I love you!" Kaylee said loudly, but noticed that Laila said the same thing, word for word. The two girls looked at each other with a blushing face, they didn't know what to say. Both of them wanted to make out with each other badly, yet they didn't know why. They just met. Kaylee then broke the silence by making the walk over to Laila and kissing her on the lips passionately. Laila was too astonished to kiss back, but she regained her mind in seconds. They were too caught up with kissing that Kaylee didn't feel the eggs beginning to hatch until the larva passed through her uterus, making Kaylee squirm and moan loudly. Laila, on the other hand, was staring at Kaylee with a scared and confused expression on her face. Kaylee was on the verge of climaxing once again, and all Laila could do was watch and see what happens. Kaylee then climaxed, and with the cum came a bunch of baby larva squirming around in her panties and against her clit. All Kaylee could do was fall back onto her ass and pant heavily while Laila checked under her skirt. Kaylee was too tired of all the climaxing, and went unconscious.

Chapter 11: More Sexy Fun

When Kaylee woke up, she was fully naked with a naked Laila next to her, sleeping. It was dark outside, which meant she slept for a few hours. As she sat up, she felt Bobby in her pussy, sleeping. She decided to try to wake him. She leaned over and poked Laila's face with a smile.  
>"Wake up, Laila." Kaylee said as she took a moment to admire her perfect figure. Laila had to be at least eleven, given the fact that her breasts are bigger. She didn't have time to see anywhere below the waist because Laila began to move around, her legs covering her pussy.<br>"Mmm... Good morning, Kaylee." Laila said with a naughty smile. "When were you gonna tell me you had an amazing mouse?" She asked with a giggle. Bobby then started to move inside Kaylee, as if it was proud of Laila's compliment. "W-well... I didn't think you'd... You know..." Kaylee trailed off. Not only was it her first kiss, but it was of the same sex. "Not only that, but you're also invaded by bugs as well? I thought I was the only one!" Laila said as she reminded Kaylee of her birthing, they must be outside now, in the wild. "W-wait... You're also invaded by bugs?" Kaylee asked. "All the time! But I'm guessing that's the first time they've gotten inside you, huh?" Laila asked with a smirk, then added, "Your mouse might be pleasurable, but there's plenty of bugs in the forest!" She said with a giggle, then threw the covers off of them both. "Will you show me, Laila?" Kaylee asked as she walked over to her dresser, but Laila stopped her. "Of course I will, but the first rule is: We won't be needing any clothes." Laila said with a wink before leaving the room. Kaylee worried about Bobby, so she asked him to wait for them in the room. Sad that he couldn't go along, he obediently waited on the bed while she left the room. Outside was unknown to Kaylee, for Laila was about to show her the best pleasure of her life.

I have some ideas for how to continue this, but I'd like to know if you guys want me to do it.


End file.
